The present invention relates to a roof edge anchor, and in particular to a roof edge anchor which prevents the wind from lifting up, or peeling off, tile, shingles, and the like.
Roofs are very susceptible to damage from strong winds and hurricanes. Most of the damage roofs sustain start at the edges of the roofs and spreads inward. The damage to the edges provides the wind and storm access to the roof felts, which are, without any edge supports, extremely vulnerable to being pulled or torn off by the wind. Most roofs have a multiple part edge. The edge includes a sub fascia, a fascia, a fir strip and an eave drip. The sub fascia is secured to the side of the roof, and the fascia is secured to the sub fascia. The fir strip is provided so that the eave drip will extend beyond the sub fascia and fascia. Such a construction is very vulnerable to winds pulling and lifting the eave drip and underlying structure completely off of the house. Furthermore, such existing roof structures are susceptible to torque of the roof edge during high wind or storms.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a roof edge anchor which makes the roof less susceptible to wind damage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a roof edge anchor which secures to a roof edge to resist wind uplift.
Another object of the invention is to provide a roof edge anchor which prevents torque of the roof edge.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a roof edge anchor which prevents peeling of the roof system at the outer exposed perimeter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a roof edge anchor which is easy to install.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a roof edge anchor which can be applied to existing roof structures and gives a correct cosmetic appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the description which follows.